Put Me On A Plate And Call Me Finished
by Emyln
Summary: HIATUS. After the battle with the Immortal and closing of the Cleveland Hellmouth Buffy ventures to find one of her remaining vampire lovers in attempts to find out whats ahead.


**..:AN: Buffy Fic Time! Now theres alot of things you have to know about this fan fic and since this is my first Buffy fic be kind.  
1.This takes place after both season finales of the WB's Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel  
2.Without reading Queen of the Slayers (story of buffys battle with the immortal in Europe) You may be lost so READ THE SUMMARY I GIVE YOU!  
Disclaimer: I dont own the characters in this fic. They belong to the WB and Joss Whedon. Queen of the Slayers is written by Nancy Holder, also things related mainly to that, not my plot. Plot of the fic however is mine.**

SUMMARY: In QUEEN OF THE SLAYERS the scoobies find the reassembled Watcher Council is scrambling to gather up Potential Slayer awaken by Willow during the destrucion of the Sunnydale Hellmouth but they are going elsewhere, to Rome with the Immortal. The Hellmouth in Cleveland is going beserk and Faith, Wood, Rona, Marie, Vi, Stepanie and Karen are sent to try and destroy it. Meanwhile thousands of slayers are at the Pilazzo in rome with the Immortal, Buffy now being referred to as "Queen Buffy. In short all evil hates Buffy, three large hell gods are out to get her and her friends. Dawn went into coma, Willow unconsciense, Xander chased down by demons then skeleton ridersin Africa while trying to talk to the Shadow Men and is saved by previous slayers and Tara. In the end Buffy's main fight is around the same time as that of Angel in LA and him Buffy and Spike all conbine essence to become this big power. According to the book Spike dies, Angel lives and Buffy wins in the ultimate battle that cost many lives. Egad that was hard, go read the book people.:..

* * *

His eyes scanned through the book quickly, flipping delicate page after delicate page with gentle fingers. Such strength in those fingers, those hands, that body yet he could touch things without causing any damage.

He was clothed in a black leather jacket and black pants. Head to toe black as he had worn for ages, but also in mourning. This immortal had lost many dear friends over the years and though his heart didn't beat, usually, it ached for many of them.

The last battle had been strenuous, and he knew he only one because someone dear to him had been made a part of his essence, and he of hers when she was in a large battle of her own. Two vampires and a slayer, all together though she was on another continent at the time. To think they would all give each other the strength.

Angel knew Buffy had also loved Spike, it ticked him off a little to be sure. When he brought her the amulet from Wolfram and Hart before she closed the Sunnydale Hellmouth she realized how jealous he was. But above all Angel knew he held a place in the Slayer's heart that Spike could never have taken, he knew because she had one in himself that even Cordelia couldn't replace.

Angel sighed at the thought of Cordelia. So many people he had lost including her. Fred was gone, Spike was gone as was Wesley. After the large battle he had endured it was down to three, himself, Illyria and miraculously, Gunn. Spike had fallen and Angel could no longer let his personal, though semi-lessened, distaste for captain peroxide think of him as anything but brave. He had proven himself over as a champion several times, whoever though they'd fight side by side?

It had been two years since the large battle in the dark rain, with grim odds and many injuries. Angel had been close to dead many times, but the whispering voice that he could still hear kept him going.

_I love you_

Angel closed the book setting it down on the desk gently and picked up one of his common sketch books. He was so talented sketching everyone from Buffy, to Drusilla, Darla, Cordelia and even of Willow which he had given to Oz. He found himself now drawing a simple ring. Two hands held a silver heart with a crown symbolizing so many things to him, he wondered how the cookie dough was doing and when it would be finished baking.

He had gone to Rome with Spike to look for her, but she had been in the palazzo with the Immortal who turned out to be evil. He laughed a little as he began to draw Buffy's facial profile in the upper corner of the paper, such a distinctive nose, but he loved it none the less.

The cars moved quickly by the sidewalk of the apartment he stayed at. They were large apartments that took up an entire layer of the average sized building. Much in the style of those in New Orleans with their rod iron balconies and bright coloured buildings. Angel inhabited the top floor, Illyria the middle, and Gunn the bottom. They still lived in California, but in San Francisco as they had for the past two years.

Angel finished the sketch and set down the book on the glass topped table. He turned clicked on the CD player and classical music drifted quietly out of the speakers as he went to the kitchen to look for his lunch. It was as he was picking up the container out of the black fridge in the small kitchen he heard a soft knock at the door and the clicking of the door opening and shutting quietly. He strangely enough didn't recognize the scent, but he tried as he heard something dropping to the floor. He set down the container on the counter and soundless crept into the foyer ready for anything.

As he saw the average height, blonde haired, distinctive nosed woman dressed in jeans and a leather jacket that could have matched his own, he realized he was wrong.

* * *

Buffy couldn't help but smile as she stepped into the apartment Gunn had told her to enter. The door was unlocked so she slipped in and set down her suitcase, her smile became larger when she saw him.

Same old mysterious Angel, emotionless expression for a moment until his face lit into a small smile. Buffy ran a hair nervously through her hair, she was absolutely exhausted and she knew she was a mess. There was a large gash at the back of her shirt where she had been slashed with a sword from shoulder blade to hip bone that was healed courtesy of Willow but the blood stain was still on her shirt. Her jeans were caked up to the knees with mud as were her heeled boots and her hair felt greasy even in its ponytail.

"Hey." she said, breaking the ice. Her voice showed how tired she was but as usual, Buffy was stubborn and was not letting herself collapse.

"Hey. You look..." Angel started.

"Like hell?" Buffy attempted to finish. Angel shrugged a little.

"Only you could pull that off." he said, he looked down beside her to see a suitcase. "Are you staying? I wouldn't mind the company." he confessed. Buffy let out a deep breath.

"Thank god. I hoped you wouldn't, I'm so sick of hotels and plus I heard you were here and can you tell I'm about to collapse because this rambling really isn't helping." she took a deep breath. "Everyone else is at a hotel but there wasn't enough space left, and I hadn't seen you in a while so I thought I'd beg." She pulled the strand of hair that escaped from her ponytail behind her ear.

"I don't mind." he said. He picked up her suitcase, he knew she wasn't one to let him do things for her usually but she looked tired enough. He lead her to a spare room, small but comfortable furnished in green and black. He sat the suitcase on top of the dresser full of small blankets and watch Buffy take in the room.

"Quite a bit different from your manor crypt thing in Sunnydale." she said.

"May it rest in hell. We'll talk after you clean up, unless you want to rest now and talk tomorrow morning." as he said that Buffy tried to hide a yawn and failed quite miserably.

"Curtains?" she asked.

"Necro-glass. I'll explain later, Goodnight Buffy." he said leaving her in the room.

"Angel?" she said, as he turned around she kissed him lightly in reminiscence of their last kiss in Sunnydale. She backed down and smiled lightly.

"Hello." she said, she probably knew he wouldn't have a clue what she was talking about but she didn't care.

"Hello." he laughed closing the door and leaving her to get cleaned up and rest. Buffy closed her eyes a little voice in her head wanting to bring her to tears.

_Most people don't use their tongues to say hello. Or I guess they do but..._

Sighing Buffy began to look for spare towels in the dresser and headed to the bathroom for a well deserved Slayer shower.

* * *

**..:I like comments..hint hint nudge wink slipage of a twenty here and there lol tell me how it is so far.:..**


End file.
